


Первая помощь

by Lan_Mao



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mao/pseuds/Lan_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главное уметь держать себя в руках</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая помощь

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: По ходу задания Ковбой и Большевик застревают в глуши, где сама молодая и красивая девка – 70-летняя жена старосты. Страдания Соло. «Или пристрели, или отдрочи». H+

Операции на территории Союза требуют от Соло дополнительных усилий. Попытки понять загадочную русскую душу обычно заканчиваются провалом, и вместо ожидаемого расположения к своей обаятельной персоне он натыкается на стену недоверия и подозрительности. В ответ на вопрос «что опять я сделал не так?», русский лишь отмахивается – мол, тебе не понять.  
Нельзя предусмотреть все, даже в просчитанной до мелочей операции находится место для форс-мажора. Внезапное вмешательство третьей стороны вынуждает напарников отступить. Хорошо хоть Габи успевает уйти, а им приходится пережидать «бурю» в какой-то полузаброшенной деревушке на четыре дома, основное население которой перебралось в деревню поближе к крупному колхозу, и только несколько стариков почему-то осталось здесь доживать свой век, по привычке ведя незатейливое хозяйство.

Напарникам приказывают занять один из пустующих домов и не «отсвечивать», особенно американцу с его холеным лицом, до момента, когда руководство сможет перевести их в безопасное место. Сказать, что для Соло это становится испытанием – значит не сказать ничего. Наполеон привык жить, довольствуясь лучшим: шикарные отели, сшитые по последней моде костюмы, дорогой виски, красивые женщины. И если отсутствие первых трех пунктов американец переносит стоически, в конце концов, шпион он или нет – должен уметь работать в любых условиях, то отсутствие представительниц прекрасного пола становится для него серьезной проблемой.

Илья, зная бурный темперамент своего напарника и проявляя просто чудеса тактичности, каждое утро отправляется колоть дрова, тем самым он дает американцу в одиночестве решить свои утренние проблемы. Курякин не без удовольствия работает топором, складывает нарубленные дрова в аккуратную поленницу. Так продолжается какое-то время, пока количество дров не превышает все допустимые запасы аж на две зимы вперед. Тогда Илья решает помочь соседям, рискуя привлечь к себе излишнее внимание. Но ничто не может длиться вечно. Одним утром Наполеон просыпается и против обыкновения обнаруживает напарника сидящим на кровати с какой-то потрепанной газетой в руках. Соло поднимает брови, то ли удивляясь, то ли намекая, на что Илья в немом ответе разводит руками – ничем не могу помочь. К пятому дню Соло взвинчен до состояния пружины. Он вышагивает по единственной небольшой комнате в доме, цепляется то об стол, то о табурет и только сильнее раздражается.

– Нет, это невыносимо! – в очередной раз ударившись об мебель, восклицает американец. – Это же черт знает что такое! Это… как там у вас… polniy pizdec!  
Илья приглушенно хмыкает.  
– Как долго они собираются держать нас тут? – Наполеон смотрит на напарника, который сидит на кровати, разложив на коленях кроссворд.  
– Успокойся, Ковбой, – Илья отрывается от своего занятия, – не пойму, как ты вообще так живешь? Совсем не можешь держать себя в руках?  
– Я не могу? – возмущается американец, – да я только и делаю, что САМ. ДЕРЖУ. СЕБЯ. В РУКАХ. И мне это порядком надоело. Я здоровый мужчина, и мне хочется … живого общения.  
Илья только пожимает плечами.  
– Слушай, Угроза, сделай что-нибудь!  
– Что? – недоумевает Илья.  
– Или пристрели, или отдрочи! Сил моих больше нет. – Соло испытующе смотрит в удивленно распахнутые глаза Ильи.  
Курякин медленно сворачивает газету, откладывает ее на край кровати и тянется рукой к подушке, под которой, как хорошо известно Соло, держит пистолет. Соло даже к двери отступает, ожидая, что Курякин сейчас действительно вытащит оружие и пристрелит. Но вместо этого Илья только усмехается, явно довольный выражением его лица:  
– Ладно, так и быть, иди сюда.  
Наполеон недоверчиво смотрит на Илью, но все-таки подходит к кровати и встает между раздвинутых ног напарника.  
– Но учти, если ты хоть раз об этом заикнешься – сверну шею. Считай, что я оказываю тебе первую помощь.  
Соло напряженно вздыхает и застывает в ожидании.  
Когда наконец вжикает молния, Наполеон облегченно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.

Когда горячая ладонь обхватывает его член, Соло вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Он заворожено следит за тем, как Илья медленно проводит по стволу, оттягивает крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку. Слишком медленно, сейчас Соло так взвинчен, что хочет быстрее и резче. Илья, словно читая его мысли, ускоряет движения руки, сжимает сильнее. У него сосредоточенное лицо, чуть сведенные брови, ресницы опущены. «Будто задачку по арифметике решает», – думает Наполеон. Это злит и возбуждает одновременно. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Курякин реагировал, хоть как-нибудь. Илья проводит большим пальцем по головке, и Соло с шумом втягивает воздух. В это момент Илья поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза Наполеона, и взгляд этот говорит гораздо больше, чем тот ожидал. Курякину явно нравится: и то, что он видит и то, что он делает. Соло не выдерживает, хватает его за плечи, сжимает с силой, старается не отрывать взгляд, и, сдавленно застонав, кончает. 

Ноги держат плохо, и Наполеон сильнее опирается на плечи напарника. Рука Ильи все еще на его члене, он окидывает Соло изучающим взглядом и неожиданно довольно ухмыляется:  
– Ну что, Ковбой, жить будешь?  
Наполеон смотрит в хитрые глаза Ильи и улыбается в ответ:  
– Да, теперь-то мы заживем...


End file.
